herofandomcom-20200223-history
Character Alignment
In many settings, Alignments are used to determine a character's moral decisions. Lawful Good (Crusader) Heroes of the "Lawful Good" alignment are characters who play by the rules, righteous people who support the law and order, and promote justice first. *Dick Tracy (Dick Tracy) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Captain America (Captain America) *Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *RoboCop (Robocop) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) *Bang Shishigami (Blazblue) *Ieyasu Tokugawa (Sengoku BASARA) *Mike "The Cool-Person" (The Young Ones) *Hakumen (BlazBlue) *Shinnosuke Tomari (Kamen Rider Drive) Neutral Good (Benefactor) Neutral Good, are arguably the best of heroes as they are ones who are driven purely by their conscience, and will in essence do anything to do the right thing. They often comply with laws, but may rebel against them if they consider one of them to be unjust. *Simba (The Lion King) * Superman (Superman) * Goku (Dragon Ball Franchise) *Harry Potter (Harry Potter) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Jacen Solo (Star Wars) *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Spider-Man (Spider-Man) *Agent J (Men in Black) *Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Gandalf (Middle Earth) *Iron Man (Iron Man) *Nagisa Misumi (Futari wa Pretty Cure) *Honoka Yukishiro (Futari wa Pretty Cure) *Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the Teenage Witch) *Elise/Dancing Shadow (Dan Vs.) *The Gecko (GEICO) *James P. Sullivan (Monsters Inc.) *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Cole MacGrath (inFamous) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *[[Kirby (Kirby)|Kirby (Kirby)]] *Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) *Takeshi Hongo (Kamen Rider) *Hayato Ichimonji (Kamen Rider) *Kotaro Minami (Kamen Rider BLACK) *Yusuke Godai (Kamen Rider Kuuga) *Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) *Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) *Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) *Sento Kiryu (Kamen Rider Build) Chaotic Good (Rebel) Chaotic Good characters don't let law get in the way of what they think is the right thing to do. They try to do good, but they would often go by it with the wrong methods. Many people don't agree with them and for good reasons, as these methods often end in disaster. *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Wolverine (X-Men) *Shrek (Shrek) *Jackson Overland Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) *Marisa Kirisame (Touhou) *Masamune Date (Sengoku BASARA) *Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku BASARA) *Donkey (Shrek) *Robin Hood (folklore) *Godzilla (Godzilla) *Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) *Takumi Inui (Kamen Rider 555) *Souji Tendou (Kamen Rider Kabuto) *Kaito Kumon (Kamen Rider Gaim) *Ryuga Banjou (Kamen Rider Build) Lawful Neutral (Judge) Lawful Neutral are characters who hold law, honor and personal moral codes very highly, they commonly impose strict rules, and traditions, although sometimes unfair, they genuinely believe what they're doing is for the best. *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Judge Dredd (2000 AD) *Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) *Youmu Konpaku (Touhou) *Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate/Zero) *Benson (Regular Show) *Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tom the Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Magneto (X-Men, whenever he isn't Lawful Evil) True Neutral (Undecided) Are in essence heroes who don't feel that strongly about any alignment, and will normally follow the one that will help them the most at that moment. They are generally the more antagonistic heroes, but they're the best of Anti-Heroes. *Donald Duck (Disney) *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Garfield (Garfield) *Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *King Kong (King Kong) *Yukari Yakumo (Touhou) *Dan (Dan Vs.) *ALF (ALF) *Salem Saberhagen (Sabrina the Teenage Witch) *Rick (The Young Ones)KR Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes by Alignment Chaotic Neutral (Free Spirit) Chaotic Neutral characters do anything they want to do, however they often hold themselves to a personal code of honor, and will normally stop themselves before they do anything to evil. *Hulk (The Incredible Hulk) *Rigby (Regular Show) *Deadpool (X-Men) *The Were-Rabbit (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) *Catwoman (Batman) *Wario (Mario) *Nostalgia Critic (That Guy with the Glasses) *Beavis and Butt-head (Beavis and Butt-head) *Haruhi Suzumiya (Haruhi Suzumiya) *Panty & Stocking (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *Axel (Kingdom Hearts 2) *Muscle Man (Regular Show) *Vyvyan Basterd (The Young Ones) *Richie & Eddie (Bottom) Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes by Alignment